os_underundergroundsfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Episódio Piloto/Roteiro
Roteiro do Episódio (Música de fundo - Acordes de guitarra) (o despertador toca) Heitor: *resmungo* Heitor: *suspiro* Ahh! Heitor (narração): Oi! Eu sou Heitor! Tenho quinze anos. Hoje é o dia que eu espero ansioso a semana toda, é dia de ensaiar com minha banda. Sou guitarrista da Blitz Creek Bop, uma bandinha de garagem que tá só começando. Adoro tocar guitarra e compor no meu tempo livre. Como vocês podem ver eu tô um pouquinho atrasado. Eu e minha banda já tocamos em alguns lugares por aí. (latidos de cachorro) Heitor: Nghhh! *risadinha* Heitor: Haha! Ná ná! (sons de fundo) Heitor: Agora sim a banda vai pra frente, vou virar um rockstar! (Narrador: Estúdio de Música Abbey) Heitor: Ah! Cachorro: *risada sarcástica* (música da banda) Heitor: Th! Th! Th! Hehehe! Heitor: E aí pessoal, beleza? Desculpa o atraso, é que meu despertador não tocou e... (sons de efeito) Heitor: Ué? Quem é esse cara aí? Felipe: He-Heitor!? Você por aqui? Você não recebeu o e-mail? Heitor: Que e-mail Felipe? Do que você tá falando? Arthur: Pô Felipe, eu falei pra ligar! Esse lance de e-mail não rola cara! Felipe: Sabe... o nosso novo empresário? Então... Ele falou que você não combina com o resto da banda, você não tem o look! Sabe? Heitor: Look? Que look? Isso aí? Justin: Hum! Huum! *tirando fotos* Felipe: Então, ele disse que o único jeito de fazer sucesso é colocando o Justin no seu lugar. Ele é cool! Heitor: Justin? Felipe: É, mas olha o lado bom, em troca ele vai bancar a gravação do nosso primeiro CD. Quer dizer... Quando eu digo "nosso", é a banda né, porque você... Cê tá fora... Heitor: Mas...? Justin? Como assim? Vocês vão me trocar por esse... Só porque ele é... Heitor (pensamento): Nossa como ele é estiloso! Heitor: Ngh! Mas isso não é justo! Eu também posso usar umas calças vermelhas, umas camisetas amarelas... Até mudo meu nome para Heitor Bieber! Arthur: Aí, foi mal Heitor, mas não vai rolar não! Felipe: O empresário sabe das coisas, ele acha importante que o guitarrista da banda seja um cara assim... Assim! Heitor: Vocês concordaram com isso? Empresário: Agradecemos a sua participação até aqui, é... Arthur. Arthur: Ôôô... Arthur sou eu! Heitor: Heitor! Meu nome é Heitor! Empresário: Sabe Heitor? As suas orelhas, elas são muito grandes... Na hora do solo elas desviam a atenção, não é bom pra banda. Heitor: Minhas orelhas não são tão grandes assim... São? Empresário: Lamento, mas você não nasceu pra indústria musical, hã... Haroldo! Heitor: É Heitor! E posso não ter esse estilo todo que vocês querem, mas o lance é rock, é atitude! Nada a ver esse... Justin... Justin: *chora* Arthur e Felipe: Awnn! *encaram Heitor com raiva* (Heitor deixa a sala com raiva, batendo a porta e fazendo grunhidos) Heitor: Ah! Eu não sou cool o bastante... E desde quando o mais importante é a aparência? E o som? Não importa mais? E a música? Heitor: *suspiro* Heitor (pensamento): Será que minhas orelhas são tão grandes assim? (Veterano: solo de guitarra) (Heitor joga duas moedas na caixa de guitarra do velho) Veterano: Hum! Hey, boy! Obrigado! Que os deuses do rock te mandem muita luz! Ah...! E belas garotas também! Ha ha ha! Heitor: He he! Veterano: Ha ha ha ha! Heitor: É... Acho muito cedo pra desistir! Só porque eu fui chutado de uma banda, eu vou procurar outra banda, e mostrar pro mundo que o que importa é a música... o sentimento... o feeling! Veterano: Hey, boy! Cuidado com o buraco! Heitor: Que buraaaaa...? Ahhhh! Veterano: Boa sorte boy... (banda tocando) Layla: Aii, gentee! Tá tudo errado! Ai, vamo do começo de novo! Um, dois, três, quatro! (banda tocando) Layla: Bob, você esqueceu a primeira virada... Bob: Ah, desculpa! Acho que eu tô com fome... A gente pode parar pra um lanchinho? Layla: Mas você acabou de comer... Lud: Olha Bob, porque você não tenta tocar assim hein, oh... Quando você ouvir essa nota, você conta mais quatro tempos, e aí você... Layla (pensamento): Oi, meu nome é Layla e essa é minha banda, os Under-Undergrounds. Eu toco teclado e canto; aquele é o Bob, ele é o baterista da banda; esse daí é o Ludwig, mas a gente chama ele de Lud, ele é um ano mais velho que nós e sabe muuuito de música. Eu me divirto muito com esses dois! (mudança de cenário) Heitor: *sons de pânico* Heitor: Ahh ahhh ahh! Ngh! Ahhh ahh! Ahhhh! Ahhhh! (mudança de cenário) Heitor: Ahhhhh! Hã!? Ng ng ng... Ahhh! Lud: Talvez os deuses do rock possam nos ajudar. Layla: Cê tá brincando, né? Lud: Ow, silêncio, silêncio, parou, oh... Cês tão ouvindo? Estão nos mandando um sinal... Layla: Eu não tô ouvindo nada. Bob: Deve ser o barulho da minha barriga roncando. Layla: Droga, a nossa apresentação é nesse sábado! Onde a gente vai achar um guitarrista até lá? Bob: Ah, só se cair um do céu! Lud: Vocês realmente não tão ouvindo esse barulho? (Heitor: Iauiii iooleroieee) Bob: Olha! Eu tô ouvindo! Nossa... Minha barriga nunca fez um som tão engraçado! Layla: Não é sua barriga Bob, silêncio! (barulhos param) Layla: É... Acho que parou. (crash) Layla, Lud e Bob: *tosses* Heitor: *gemidos* Heitor: Hã? *gritos* Layla e Bob: *gritos* Lud: Olá rapaz, foram os deuses do rock que te enviaram? Heitor: Ahh! Você fala! Layla: *gritos de pânico* *acerta Heitor com o teclado* (passa-se um tempo) Lud: Aí ó, ele tá acordando. Heitor e Bob: *gritos* Layla: Parem vocês dois! E você fica quieto senão te jogo o teclado de novo! Heitor: Quem são vocês? Onde é que eu tô? O que aconteceu com a pele de vocês? Layla: Quieto, escuta aqui! Somos nós que fazemos as perguntas! Quem é você!? O que você tá fazendo aqui!? E porquê você tem essa pele desbotada!? Bob: É isso aí, o que é você? Heitor: Ei, eu perguntei primeiro. Layla: Xiu! Você tá preso! Eu mando aqui! Heitor: O meu nome é Heitor, eu caí num buraco e vim parar aqui. Por favor, não me machuquem, eu só quero ir embora! Layla: Você é um alienígena? Heitor: Não! Lud: Foram os deuses do rock que te enviaram? Heitor: Não... Bob: Você vai comer nossos cérebros? Heitor: Claro que não né. Lud: Pois nós vamos comer o seu! Ha ha ha ha ha! Heitor: *treme* Lud: É brincadeira! O meu nome é Lud, essa aqui é a Lay... Layla: Lud, não! A gente precisa saber mais sobre esse E.T. ou sei lá o que! O que você é? Heitor: Bom... Até onde eu sei, sou um humano. Bob: Um humano! Socorrooooo! Bob: O que que é um humano? Lud: Mas se não foram os deuses do rock que te enviaram, porque que cê tem uma guitarra? Heitor: Hoje era dia de ensaiar com minha banda... Layla: Peraí, você toca? Você tem uma banda? Heitor: Eu tinha, mas fui expulso... Por que minha orelhas são grandes demais... Bob: He he he! Um guitarrista que caiu do céu! Layla: *inspirada* Reunião! Layla: Gente, eu acho que é o fim dos nossos problemas! Bob: Peraí, Layla... Você não tá pensando em...? Lud: Claro, ele pode ser o nosso novo guitarrista! Layla: Ei, humano! Você vai tocar uma música e se você não for realmente um guitarrista... Meus amigos aqui vão devorar o seu cérebro! Lud e Bob: *sons de monstro* Heitor: *treme* Heitor: Bom, essa música... Eu que compus! (Música: Tudo pode Acontecer) Lud: Bela música, bro, nossa, até arrepiou os pelos do meu nariz! Heitor: Valeu! Layla: Muito bem, humano! A gente vai confiar em você. Eu sou a Layla, dona dessa garagem e líder da banda, esse é o Lud e aquele é o Bob. Seja bem vindo! Somos os Under-Undergrounds! Heitor: Peraí! Onde é que eu vim parar? Lud: Ihh, bro, realaxa! Curte o momento! Depois a gente te conta tudo o que você quiser saber. Layla: A gente vai tocar outra música agora, Heitor se... Heitor (narração): E foi assim que eu entrei pros Under-Undergrounds. Mal sabia as aventuras que me esperavam pela frente, e isso é só o começo! (Música: Debaixo da Terra) Categoria:Roteiros Categoria:Roteiros da 1ª Temporada Categoria:A a Z Categoria:1ª Temporada